With You
by laoloa
Summary: Naomi y Emily pasan un tiempo de calidad en su hotel de verano.


**Hola, gente. Ojalá disfruten tanto como yo este fic.**

**No sean malos si no les gusto, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

* * *

Naomi sintió el brillo del sol de la mañana chocar abruptamente con su rostro y, a pesar de que sus parpados hacían un arduo trabajo protegiendo sus ojos, le provocó un nuevo mal humor.

– Maldito sol americano – gruñó entre dientes.

Lo siguiente que Naomi sintió fue el contacto de unos labios contra la entumecida piel de su cuello y una conocida risa escapando descaradamente de ellos.

– No maldigas. No está bien maldecir, Nai – habló su acompañante echándose hacia atrás.

Naomi abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible. A su lado, Emily la contemplaba apenas luchando por mantener una nueva carcajada ante el ceño fruncido de su novia. Era difícil para la pelirroja no divertirse con los gestos graciosos de la rubia.

– Pudiste haber cerrado la jodida cortina, Emily – reprochó la más alta.

– Sí… y yo no lo hice porque es un lindo espectáculo ver tu rostro radiante al despertar – los dedos delgados hicieron nuevamente un camino a lo largo de la longitud del cuello de Campbell y se posaron en la acentuada línea de la mandíbula.

– Deja de decir cosas tontas, Ems

– Y tú deja de ser tan gruñona, Naoms – Emily no pudo soportarlo más y se rindió ante las ganas que tenía de estirar los cachetes rosados de su novia.

– ¡Ouch, mierda, mierda!

Naomi nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de lo infantil que podía ser Emily. De hecho, ambas actuaban como un par de adolescentes cuando, ciertamente, estaban lejos de serlo. Los veinticuatro años les habían llegado tan rápido que apenas se detuvieron a pensar en cuánto tiempo habían compartido juntas, como amigas, como pareja, como amantes. Ellas no solían celebrar sus aniversarios a lo grande, como fiestas o reuniones. Dejaron de hacerlo hace algunos años, cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que era más productivo pasarla _en grande _entre las sábanas de su amplia cama que soportar toda la noche las bromas y los abrazos de oso de Cook.

Naomi terminó a una edad bastante temprana sus estudios universitarios y aunque eso significaba por momentos dejar de lado sus momentos con su chica, nunca se volvió algo que amenazara con su relación. Emily no tenía problema alguno en reducir sus visitas, no cuando Naomi admitió que no era capaz de concentrase sabiendo que ella estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, que era una especie de cruel tentación. Los momentos se volvían más gratificantes cuando Naomi terminaba los semestres con las más altas notas de su clase y agradecía su paciencia la noche entera, y la que siguiente y la siguiente de la siguiente.

Ahora, con el pasar de los años, que han superado mil y un vallas impuestas por el mundo que está en su contra (Jenna es un claro ejemplo de ello), que han adquirido mayor madurez… pueden tomarse un tiempo para mirar atrás y admirar todo lo que construyeron. Pueden, asimismo, tomarse las vacaciones de verano antes que le otorgó el trabajo a Naomi por su desempeño. Y eso es lo que precisamente hacen en este momento, descansar de la rutina europea en un continente distinto: América.

– ¡Lo digo en serio, Emily. Eso duele mucho! – Naomi casi lloriqueó.

Emily dejó libre las mejillas de la rubia y se limitó a mofarse de lo ridículamente hermosa que se veía la chica de ojos azules masajeando la zona adolorida y tratando de reprimir un ligero llanto.

– ¿Por qué siempre lo haces?

– Te veías demasiado tierna como para no hacerlo – se excusó la pelirroja mientras estiraba su pequeño para sacudir la pesadez de su cuerpo.

Naomi adora la simpleza con la que Emily ve las cosas. Oh sí, ella realmente lo adora.

– Te ves agotada – observó Campbell adoptando una posición similar a la de su compañera.

– Lo que me hiciste en la noche me está pasando factura, puta – Emily sacó la lengua de manera juguetona, sin intención de ofender a su chica. Si le preguntaban, estaba siendo muy sincera con la respuesta.

– No escuché ninguna queja en mi contra – se defendió.

Emily levantó las cejas y exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones ¿Cómo podría detener a Naomi de tocarla? Eso sería como quitarle el caramelo a un niño cuando ya empieza a saborearlo.

– Lo sé

Naomi relajó sus hombros antes de decidirse a hacer lo que su mente le pedía a gritos desde hace algunos minutos: hacerle en amor a Emily Fitch… una vez más.

Para cuando Emily abrió sus ojos solo pudo ver que todo su campo visual estaba, literalmente, lleno de Naomi. La rubia se había colocado a horcadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la gemela más joven y amenazaba con revivir lo que habían estado hablando hace momentos antes. Sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo se lo insinuaban.

– ¿De nuevo? – cuestionó Emily, un poco sorprendida por lo particularmente activa que estaba siendo su novia cuando se trataba de sexo.

– ¿Es mucho para usted, señorita Fitch? – Naomi bromeó bajando la cabeza para juntar sus narices a manera de cariño.

Emily se relamió los labios, una vieja costumbre suya. Clara anticipación de lo estaba a punto de suceder. No dijo nada, pero – en cambio- tomó la mano de Naomi y la condujo hasta la parte baja de su vientre y teniendo en cuenta que solo las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo… estaba casi entregada al próximo movimiento de su novia.

La rubia se irguió un poco, la nariz haciendo un tortuoso camino a lo largo del fino cuerpo de la otra hasta llegar a la altura de su agitado estómago. Disfrutando de cómo este subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo de su propia respiración.

– ¿Te estás esperando? – la voz ronca de Emily se hizo presente para reclamar la demora en sus acciones.

– Tu ombligo es lindo – Naomi dijo sin hacer caso a la desesperación de la chica.

– A la mierda mi maldito ombligo, házmelo ya – las manos de Emily se enredaron en el cabello rubio y sedoso y apretaron el cuero cabelludo con necesidad.

– Tsk, tsk… – la ojiazul plantó un beso en el vientre de la pelirroja – Ems, no debes maldecir… no está bien maldecir – Naomi repitió las palabras antes dichas por la pequeña.

– No me jodas ahora, Naomi

– No seas gruñona, Emzy

– ¡Naomi Campbell, te juro que si no me haces el amor en este preciso instante regalaré todos tus paquetes de Garibaldi a los niños del vecindario!

Naomi parpadeó un par de veces ¿Esto era real? ¿Emily estaba usando un paquete de galletas- que por cierto, eran sus favoritas- para chantajearla?

– Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción… – la sonrisa en la cara de la rubia se ensanchó y cumplió por fin con lo que Emily le había exigido.

No es que se hubiera hecho de rogar por mucho tiempo… solo quería jugar un poco con Emily, siempre era divertido verla frustrada por su causa.

– Hey ¿Ems?

Emily hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrir los ojos – ya nublados por el placer- y atender a su novia aun cuando el vaivén de sus caderas no le permitía pensar con claridad.

– Te quiero

Emily sonrió luego de que unos cuantos improperios salieron de su nada pulcra boca, no era fácil controlar su vocabulario en situaciones como esa.

– Yo más.

* * *

THE END! :3


End file.
